New New Jack City
by Horsegirl who wants Kick
Summary: A new version of New Jack City


New new Jack City

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plot.

We start off where Carson admits he cheated. The rest of the stuff before is the same.

Jack walks over to Carson and tells him he knows he cheated. Carson fully admits to the weighted bow staff. Jack stormed out of the dojo after Rudy and the guys didn't believe him. How could they just desert him like that? He was their best friend. If it weren't for him, this dojo wouldn't exist. He has saved this dojo's butt many times. This is how they repay him. At least Kim will believe him. I mean she did say she thought of them as more than friends. The truth is that he did too. He loved her.  
He saw her eating at Phil's and sat down with her. He explained the situation but she called him a sore loser. That cut...deep. He walked out of Phil's and to the Black Dragon's dojo. He remembered Ty's offer. He walked in and signed up to be the representer for the dojo. Ty gladly agreed. They trained intensely for the next 2 weeks. Jack didn't talk to anyone or go to the dojo. He skipped classes. He sat alone in the lunch room. The warriors missed him. They had lost a good friend. Carson was training every day. He kept hitting on Kim, but she only loved Jack. None of them knew what was about to come.  
The day of the tournament Jack walked out onto the fighting mat. He was dressed in Black Dragon uniform. He looked over to the warriors and smirked. After he stretched, he sat down. He was drinking water when the warriors and Rudy came storming up to him.  
Conversation  
Rudy-Jack what in the name of Sam Hell are you doing in a Black Dragon uniform. You know my students are forbidden from even entering that dojo.

Jack- well I haven't come to practice in 2 weeks, but I guess you didn't get the message because you were too busy with your star cheater. Carson.  
Rudy- what are you talking about

Jack- I quit the dojo and joined the Black Dragons. By The way, Bobby Wasabi would be very disappointed in HIS dojO

Kim- I thought I knew you better. I thought you wouldn't turn on your friends.

Jack- kinda how you turned on me? I didn't care if no one believed me. You didn't and that hurt.

Jerry- yo man! I thought we were friends! Not enemies

Jack- ME TOO!

Eddie- how could you betray us like that.

Jack- Me? Betray you? How about the other way around.

Milton- Try and think about all this dojo has done for you.

Jack- all this dojo has done for me? Okay, I wasn't going to play this card, but now I am. Did you ever stop to think of all the time I SAVED The dojo? OR how, if I wasn't there, neither would Kim. Or how if I wasn't here, this dojo would have shut down. Or if I hadn't saved this dojo, Jerry would be all alone, Eddie would be at Mrs. King's Dance Academy, and Milton wouldn't be able to break a board and still be being bullied, or how the Black Dragons would still be picking on you. And one more thing. If it weren't for me, Rudy, you would have had no job. You guys not believing in me hurt. But this is a fight between me and Carson. It's the only way to insure a fair fight. Good Bye.

Jerry- we're sorry man.

Jack- no you're not, you just want me to come back, so that your dojo will win. You aren't the good friends I thought I had.

With that they each went back to their separate sides of the mat. Jack sat down and waited for the fight. He fought lazily, and made it to the finals. He met Carson on the mat. They fought for a while, but then Carson called equipment check. He went to the side of the Warriors. Kim walked in on him stuffing a bean bag in his glove. She ran over to Jack and told him what was happening. He looked at Carson and sighed. He said he would still fight. Kim looked at him and he at her. They leaned in and kissed. They stood there for a minute before pulling apart.  
They looked each other in the eye and said, "I love you, will you be my girlfriend/boyfriend." The laughed and nodded. They looked over to see they guys staring at them. He leaned down and whispered, "We could have quite a bit of fun with them if you want." She nodded and walked back over to them. Jack stepped on the mat. Carson started having the upper hand because of the bean bag. He caused Jack to stumble and then stomped on his shoulder. The ref called a disqualification. Jack stood up and said he wanted to finish fairly. Ty ran up and tried to stop Jack. jack stood up and ripped off his gi. Now he was in just jeans. No shirt at all. Kim and everyone stared at all the muscle on the 16 year old boy. He had a 6 pack and biceps as round and big as bowling balls. He looked good. He has a perfect golden tan and he was HOT!  
Jack stepped over to the judges stand. "Judges, I would like to change my dojo to Jackson Breuer Dojo." No ever knew Jack's last name. "Are you a student?"one of the judges asked. "No I am Leo Breuer's grandson. I am also trained by him." Jack replied to the shocked judges. They just stared at him. He was the grandson of probably the most famous martial artist in the world. Here stood a kid trained by him in little old Seaford. Wow! They nodded and he met Carson on the mat. They bowed and began sparing.  
Jack recoiled his fist and hit the bean bag perfectly. It split and left beads everywhere. After that Jack did a perfect, spinning fly side back flip kick. He landed and held Carson down. The referee called the winner and handed Jack the trophy. Jack walked over to Kim and they kissed. The guys just stared. For two reasons:  
1) Jack was the grandson of Leo Breuer  
2) Jack and Kim just kissed!  
Jack and Kim laughed at their reactions. He walked over to Rudy and handed him the trophy. Rudy looked at it and apologized 15 times before Jack stopped him. Jack, Kim, Eddie, Rudy, Jerry, and Milton all went to Phil's to eat. Jack rejoined the dojo for many more adventures to come. Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Rudy all promised never to turn on Jack and to always trust each other. Kim and Jack dated happily, only strengthening their bond.


End file.
